


Him

by sixnumbers



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanya likes to not remember. Not remember his gentle touches, the way he'd cradle her in his arms. It was forever ago when they first met, when the train was so much more brutal. He was her safety, her protector.</p><p>(a continuation of my afterlife AU fic, in a way, that's just about Tanya being reunited with Timmy's father/someone I presume is a husband)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't make you cry! :c
> 
> So he's semi-intentionally not named. I didn't feel like any name would fit very well, and I didn't want to push anyone's own ideas on a name out of their heads. To me, his name's probably Terrence or something (completing the T-trifecta).
> 
> enjoy

She remembers him.

Though Tanya likes to not remember. Not remember his gentle touches, the way he'd cradle her in his arms. It was forever ago when they first met, when the train was so much more brutal. He was her safety, her protector. He was kind and handsome.

His eyes were dark, but had a brightness to them. Full lips that begged to be kissed (and she did, often) and warm brown skin. His hair had grown long, afro like a halo around his head.

She remembered why she was thinking about him: today's the day he died. It was...well, how old is Timmy? Seven, she thinks.

Timmy was still a baby when he did. He was trying to break up a fight, but the two men weren't hearing it. One of the men pulled a makeshift knife, and stabbed him five times.

She could feel the life leave him as blood pooled on the floor.

The front-enders took his body, and for all she knew he was tossed out somewhere in Alaska.

They passed him by year after year, and all she did was close her eyes and pray he was somewhere better. Somewhere kinder than the earth.

~

Death wasn't as scary to her as living on the train was. Curtis was at least kind enough to let her last thoughts be on her baby, the child he would save.

Curtis, honestly, scared her a little. He was their last hope, sure. But that didn't mean she didn't shiver at his angry gaze, startle when he had an outburst.

White men used to do that a lot, white men did that when her man was dying in her arms.

Now she's in this...Heaven? With the same man she had grown to be scared of sometimes.

He wasn't as scary anymore, didn't have outbursts or yell. He was calm, peaceful. Maybe even handsome, if she thought it over. Not that she was too concerned. Or interested.

It was twelve sunsets after Curtis arrived, until she started thinking about Him again. Why wasn't she with him, her beautiful, big haired man? Timmy could finally meet his daddy and they could be a family again. Like they should have, if things didn't get so fucked up.

Right?

~

She doesn't think about opening the door. There's no danger here, no robbers and no guns.

“Tanya.”

His voice is exactly the same as she remembered. She took a deep breath and sighed so hard she shook.

“Hey,” Edgar began, and immediately shut up. She heard his feet hastily move back upstairs on the wooden steps.

It felt like second nature, being swept into his arms and kissed again. It felt right and warm and... _god_ there was so much she had forgotten.

~

Timmy met him and at first, didn't speak much. “He's my daddy?”, he asked.

“Yeah, little man. I didn't get to see much of you.”

“Mama told me how you died.” He frowned a little bit. “You were doin' the right thing, right Mama?”

Tanya hummed in agreement, leaning over the kitchen counter with a glass of water. “It was real scary and Daddy broke up the fight, but the big man didn't like it.”

“That's when he hurt you, and Mama sat next to you and held your hand. No one was able to help you, you got hurt too bad.”

He nodded in agreement. “Yeah. But your mama”, and he turned to look at Tanya, as if no time had ever passed, “She stayed with me, even when she was all dirty.”

“Mama always looked out for other people”, Timmy added, looking down at his shoes.

“Well, she doesn't have to do it so much anymore”, and He ruffles Timmy's hair, big perfect smile beaming like light off his face.

~

She barely remembered fingers on her skin, warm kisses, and the lack of being rushed to finish anything. What He reintroduces to her turns her to putty and she was grateful no one can hear anything.

~

It's seven sunsets and sunrises until Timmy starts to warm up to Him, gets used to his mama and daddy holding hands again.

Yona comments that Tanya seems so much happier, not as stressed as she tends to be. “I thought Heaven was free of worries”, she laughs. Yona takes after her father, busy drawing or reading. She wonders where Yona's mother is, and if she'll ever join them here.

Curtis shakes his hand and they talk like two men. Curtis was so young when he was still alive, and they probably never spoke more than pleasantries.

Minsu doesn't speak much from the start, so it's not surprising that they have stilted, polite conversation.

Grey talks and talks, tells stories about fantasies he creates and how great things feel and taste. He listens intently, hanging on every word.

Edgar plays soccer with him, a game he had just gotten into, and seems to always win. Tanya's man is a much better football player, and sometimes Curtis and Timmy join the fray and they act like school children. Grey isn't much for sports, and will sit in the grass and pay attention to every toss. Minsu grumbles about how he was never very athletic. Yona sits, eagerly eating a bowl of something and laughing when someone fumbles.

Tanya drinks mugs of tea as she leans over the banister, watching as He tries not to get distracted by her presence.

~

She doesn't remember her bed being so large, or her room being so big, or new clothes appearing in the closet that are for men. He stays with her, with all of them, and she curls her head up on his chest at night, breathes in his calming scent, and dreams about their eternity together.

 


End file.
